Changing Jess
by MarlyCook
Summary: Takes place during the end of episode 4.12. What if Rory was at Luke's instead of Luke? This is my way of season 4 between Rory and Jess. Finished!
1. You've Got A Lot Of Nerve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I bow down to ASP**

**A/N: Ok… this story is like a re-write of episode 4.12. When the cops bring Jess to the diner. What if it was Rory who was at the diner, instead? Lorelai and Luke are together. **

Rory stood behind the counter reading a book by Jane Austen that she promised Paris she would read, eventually. Finally getting bored of the book she slammed it down on the counter.

The phone rang, and she turned around to answer it, "Luke's."

Lorelai's voice rang through the phone, "Hello offspring, Luke said to thank you for closing up the diner tonight. You staying there?"

Rory nods, and leans against the counter, "Yea. I think I am, the drive back to Yale is too long, and I will give you and Luke some alone time."

Lorelai smiles, "So you didn't have any problem working there tonight?"

Rory shakes her head, smiling, "No… everything went well."

Lorelai shifted the phone to her other ear, "And you're not disappointed about missing dinner at the grandparents?"

Rory laughs, "Believe me… I'm fine with it. Did you and Luke have fun?"

Lorelai moans, "Besides the interrogating, yes. The food was nice, the new maid was interesting, and mom was just mean enough."

Rory laughs, "Tell Luke I'm sorry."

Lorelai smiles, "I will… well Luke is starting the movie. You are welcome to come home, tonight. I mean you don't have to stay there."

Rory rolls her eyes, laughing, "You and Luke are going to have a night to yourselves. Behave. See you tomorrow. Love you."

Lorelai smiles, "You're too good to me. I love you, too. Bye, sweetie."

Rory hangs up the phone, and picks up the book. After a few minutes she hears a tow truck coming from outside. Coop comes in and knocks on the door. Rory walks to the door, and opens it, "Hey Coop."

Coop walks in and sits at the counter stool, "Hey Rory. Do you know where Luke is?"

Rory nods, "Yea… he's with mom. Is something wrong?"

Coop shakes his head, "No… we found the car."

Rory furrows her brow in confusion, "The car?"

Coop nods, "Yea you know. The brown beat up car that was stolen."

Rory laughs, "Coop, that car was stolen a year ago."

Coop looks out the window, "Well all I know is Luke called me yesterday and told me the car was stolen. We looked for it and found it. The thing is we can't do anything. The boy who stole it says he owns it."

Rory looks at the registration form, and sees the name, "Jess Mariano." She half whispers. She shakes her head, and hands the slip back to him.

Coop nods, "Yup… he says Luke's his uncle. The registration is long expired, too. Now, I figured this was a family matter so I decided to bring the car and the kid back to Luke. I know you and your mother are really close to Luke, so I'll leave you in charge of what we should do."

Rory nods, still shocked, she sees the cop car pull up in front of the diner, and Jess get out. Her heart jumps up into her throat, and she quickly looks away and back to Coop, "Thanks. I won't bother Luke right now, though. I'll just deal with it until Luke gets back."

Coop nods, "Follow me, then." He walks out the door, and Rory reluctantly follows him.

When they get outside, Rory doesn't look at Jess, at all. She keeps her eyes on the car, and on Coop.

Jess looks at Rory and his face is pale, almost ghostlike. _Why is she here? I can't do this right now… _Is all he could think.

Coop guided the tow truck in front of the diner, "Where do you want it?"

Rory took a shaky breath, "Ri-right there is fine." She stuttered the words out.

Coop nodded to the truck driver, and he stopped and lowered the car down, "You'll take care of the registration?"

Rory smiled to him, "Yea, I'll get Luke right on it. Thanks Coop."

Coop tipped his hat to her, and then turned to Jess.

Jess looked up quickly, and muttered just loud enough for Coop to hear, "Yea… thanks Coop."

Coop got into his car, "Let's go Frank." Frank got into the passenger seat. They drove off.

Rory turned to Jess, "Well look who's back."

Jess turned away from her, not making eye contact, "I just came to retrieve my property." He said almost too quietly.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, "You've got a lot of nerve…"

Jess shook his head, "Look. I came to get my car. I didn't know you were going to be here."

Rory laughed bitterly, "Come on, it's Stars Hollow!"

Jess shook his head, "I figured you were at Yale!"

Rory looked to the car, "You figured wrong."

Jess looked to the car, "He could've washed it once in a while."

Rory turned to him, "Look, I get it you want the car and then you're gone, again. No surprise there, our business is done here. Goodbye. Have a nice life."

Jess watched her walk back into the diner, "Our business is not done."

Rory turned to him, "O? What makes you think our business is not done?"

Jess shrugged, "I just won't to know where Luke is… I mean my car is wrecked because of him. Three of the tires are leaking, it's got no oil, and the floats in the carburetor are probably cracked, so it's backfiring. I mean people were ducking when I was driving by, and then it stalled and wouldn't start."

Rory obviously had no clue what any of that meant, but she spit out a smart-aleck remark, "Well you can find Mr. Good wrench in the yellow pages. I think it's under M, or is it G? I can just never tell with those kinds of things."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Jeez… I thought you went to Yale."

Rory sighed, "Sorry we skipped How to Read a Phonebook 101."

Jess clenched his jaw, "I don't need this from you. I just need Luke so he can pay for the re-pairs."

Rory snorted back a laugh, "Don't make me laugh. You really think Luke is going to pay for the re-pairs?"

Jess shrugged, "It's broken because of him."

Rory looked at the car, "Please, that car was a piece of junk anyway. The paint was the only thing holding it together."

Jess furrowed his brow, "And the expired registration… Damn! I'm going to have to pay a fine!"

Rory changed the subject, "Guess it didn't work out in California, huh?"

Jess looked to the ground, "It worked out fine."

Rory threw her hands in the air, "Then what in the hell are you doing back east? Girls wouldn't sleep with you there, either?"

Jess glared at her, "You know that isn't why I left!"

Rory looked at him, "I could care less, I would've cared, but you didn't even bother to send any postcards, letters, a call; nothing."

Jess faced her, "What are you expecting? A candy-gram? I couldn't do it, Rory! Luke kicked me out! We were on the outs."

Rory frowned, "Luke didn't kick you out, Jess. You got yourself kicked out."

Jess stepped back, "Nice spin, Ror. You should work for Bush."

Rory, "So what did you get out of this great trip of yours? Did you write the Great American Novel? Learn how to play the harmonica?" She knew she was being cold, but this was Jess. The boy who broke her heart.

It was Jess's turn to bite back, "What do you care? You're not my girlfriend anymore."

Rory felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, but she didn't show it, "And I bless everyday that I'm not." Of course she didn't mean it.

Jess nods, feeling pain, "Glad to hear it."

Rory fought back tears, "Are you staying in town?"

Jess shrugged, "Unless Gypsy decided to go 2 hour with her auto shop, then yea, I am."

Rory, "Where are you staying?"

Jess looked at his car, "In there."

Rory pretended she didn't care, "If you die of frost bite it isn't my fault."

Jess nodded, "Dually noted."

Rory turned to the diner, but turned back, "Get it fixed fast."

Jess held out his hand, almost touching her, "Believe me no one wants it fixed faster than me."

Rory bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep the tears tame, "And just… stay away from me."

Jess took a deep breath, "Fine."

Rory turned to the diner, and walked inside, slamming the door in the process. She ran upstairs, and went to bed.


	2. Late Night Confessions

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing…**

Rory lay in the bed upstairs in the diner. She hugged on Luke's pillow, then stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She got into Jess's room, and sat on his bed. After a few minutes Rory got up, grabbed a blanket, and walked downstairs. She walked out of the diner, and over to Jess's car, with the blanket wrapped around her.

He was asleep. He looked so… Jess. Why was she so hooked on him still? Wasn't this the guy who broke her heart? The guy who left her. Yes. This was the same one. He wasn't Dean, no, he was much… better than Dean. Despite what everyone else thought he was the one she was madly in love with. It ripped her heart out to think about loving him, but she did. She did.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, and walked back to the diner. When she got up to the door, she turned the doorknob. It was locked. She wiggled the knob, and she shoved on the door as hard as she could. She kicked the door, and even punched the door.

When she finally realized that she wouldn't be getting into the diner she walked back over to the car. She tugged on the handle, and realized it was locked, too. So she tapped on the window, gently. So gently that he couldn't even hear it. Rory tapped a little louder.

Jess woke up. After he blinked a couple times to adjust to the darkness, he looked to his window. He saw a dark figure, with short hair. When she stepped back a tad he saw who it was. The streetlight shone brightly on her eyes.

He sat up, and waited a minute before opening the door, "I thought you told me to stay away from you… I was going to do just that. You coming to my car makes that difficult."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Shut up, smart ass. I locked myself out of Luke's. I hate to do it but, can I sleep in here with you?"

Jess laughs, slightly, "Why don't you sleep at… O I don't know… YOUR house."

Rory sighed, jumping up and down slightly, "Because I have nothing on my feet, its freezing cold, and my house is too far. Just scoot over please."

Jess scooted over, and let her in, "Now shut the door, you're letting all the cold air in."

Rory shut the door, "Thank you."

Jess nodded, "Don't mention it. Now… you have a blanket, so share."

Rory gave him a totally Lorelai look, like a 'are you crazy?' look, "Then what will I have?"

Jess shrugged, and scooted towards the back of the seat, and then he patted the empty place beside him, "Sleep here."

Rory nodded, and reluctantly lay down beside him. She put the blanket over both of them, and turned to face the opposite direction. She was so used to lying like this with him. Usually with his arm around her, pulling her close to him, while he kissed her neck, jaw line, shoulder, anything he could get to. This time it was different. This time one of his arms was her pillow, and the other was by his side, not touching her, and of course he is not kissing her. She wishes he was in some weird way, but he's not.

A part of her wants to grab his arm and firmly wrap it around her. Hell, a part of her wants his lips pressed against hers. She shifts a little to get comfortable.

Jess looks at her and takes a deep breath. It is taking all of the energy he has not to touch her, kiss her, or anything. After a moment he asks, "You hate me, don't you."

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, "No."

Jess wanted to believe it… and even if it wasn't true, he didn't want to hear the true response, but he pushed, "O really? Because telling me to stay away from you isn't something you tell to someone you love… like." He said the last part quickly, trying to fix his mistake. Love? Ha. She didn't love him, he knew she didn't. If she did he was surprised.

Rory let the mistake slide, "You hurt me, Jess! What did you expect me to do?"

Jess sighs, "I don't know…" he says it so quietly.

Rory doesn't say anything else. She wipes the tears that are rolling down her cheeks, leaving black ribbons running down her face.

After trying desperately to ignore the wetness he feels dropping on his arm, he whispers, "I'm sorry."

Rory shivers and takes a deep breath, taking in what he had just said. To her, him saying 'I'm sorry' was almost as good as him saying, 'I love you'. Since she knows the day Jess says 'I love you' is the day temperature drops in hell, she just settles with 'I'm sorry.'

He waits for a response, and then he gets nothing. So he just lies there, and listens to her breathing.

Rory trusts her voice, now. Trusts her voice not to crack, and leave any evidence that she had been crying. She told herself not to cry over him, and she didn't want him to get bigheaded with the fact that she was crying over him, "I don't know if I can forgive you, Jess."

Jess nods, "I can understand that."

Rory opens her mouth to say something, but the tears take over once again. Leaving her drowning in emotions. She waits for this burst of tears to stop then she says something, "You left me! You could've told me good-bye. I saw you on the bus! You could've said something… anything. You said you'd call me!" she burst out into tears at this point, nit being able to control it.

Jess feels a sharp squeeze where his heart is supposed to be, "I did call you."

Rory lets a sound like a whimper escape her lips, "What?"

Jess pushed her hair out of her face, "At your graduation… that was me on the phone."

Rory rolled her eyes, "As if I didn't know… I meant really call me, Jess. You know actually talk to me."

Jess sighs, "What was I going to say, Rory?"

Rory wiped her eyes, "I don't know! You could've told me not to cry over you! You could've told me to move on, or that I wasn't the reason you left! You could've told me anything."

Jess bit his lip, "I am selfish, Rory. I didn't want you to move on. I could've dealt with you not crying over me, but I don't want you to move on. You are not the reason I left. You're the reason I came back, and stayed for as long as I did."

Rory sniffed back some tears, "I didn't totally pine over you, you know?"

Jess looked out the window, "You didn't?"

Rory shook her head, firmly, "No. I went on a date."

Jess felt like time stopped, like his heart stopped beating, "Was it successful?"

Rory laughed bitterly, "No. Because of you. God Jess! You are in my mind constantly. I see you everywhere! Everything I do reminds me of you! I can't date, because I compare him to you and if even the slightest thing is different I walk away. I hate that! I hate you, because of that!"

Jess was silent for a long time, taking in what she just said, "I thought you said you didn't hate me."

Rory swallowed back a new batch of tears, "I don't want to, Jess, but everything you did hurt me. You treated me like crap. Dean was right."

Out of everything she had just said, the last three words hit him the hardest, "Dean?"

Rory nodded, "Yes. Dean. As in Dean Forrester. As in guy I dumped for you, the monosyllabic jerk!"

The words hit Jess hard, "You regret it don't you?"

Rory wiped her eyes, "That's what I hate the most. I don't regret any of it. The late night walks to the bridge, the books, the heated make-out sessions, and the movie nights. Although I regretted agreeing to watch Almost Famous." She smiled slightly.

Jess nodded, "Did I really treat you like crap?" it came out as a whisper.

Rory nodded slowly, "Yea… but I don't regret any of it. You were great one minute, and then the next… it was like you didn't want to be with me. Like you wanted Shane back."

Jess cringed, "Don't ever think I would pick any girl over you Rory."

Rory closed her eyes, "Ok."

Jess closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Rory."

Rory was already halfway asleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hollowgirl22 – Hey! Thanks for the review… this update came fast, but I got bored and wanted to write it.**

**BabyGlover – Thanks for the review… I love them!**

**Litizreal – Thank you!**

**Curley – Q – I thought so too Thanks for the review!**

**Carpe-diem-girl – LOL… I am cooking thanksgiving right now for my dad's house… I just wanted to write this! Thanks for the review!**

**Ggta4ever – Thank you!**

**End of the beginning – Thank you, Bailey!**


	3. Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination… which sometimes is nothing to claim.**

Jess woke up, and looked down at Rory who was shivering in her sleep. He sighed and nudged her slightly, "Rory." She made no sign of waking, so Jess nudged her again, "Rory…" he said in a sing song voice. Then he silently cursed himself for sounding like Lorelai.

Rory woke up, and looked at him, "What?" when she spoke her voice trembled. Jess suddenly felt bad, "You're cold, huh?"

Rory rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "No. I'm shivering because of the effect you have on me." She spat out sarcastically.

Jess sighed and sat up, "Well. I'm cold, too. So how about we go to Luke's. It's warm in there."

Rory sat up and laughed bitterly, "What? Do you think I am cuddling up to my jackass of an ex-boyfriend because I feel like taking a walk down memory lane… the diner is locked!"

Jess looked down guiltily, "Uh… Ror. There is a key on the top of the door."

Rory looked angry, angrier than she was before, she slapped him, "Why didn't you tell me?! We could have died of hypothermia! Are you insane?!"

Jess shrugs, and holds his face where she slapped, "I'm sorry, Rory, but I wanted to talk to you… I wanted to be near you."

Rory stares at him for a minute before opening her mouth to speak, "That is pathetic." She stated simply before getting out of the car and walking to the door.

Jess followed her and watched her struggle with the key and the doorknob. The door was always hard to get unlocked. There was a method, but Jess didn't want to bother Rory, so instead he just talks quietly, "I'm sorry, I just-"

Rory cuts him off, "Jess! We could've talked in here! And we wouldn't have froze to death! I would have let you in! Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jess sighs, "I wanted to prove to Luke that I didn't need him or his things to survive. Going in there would make him see that I need him, and he will take that as an opportunity to look down on me and think I still needed authority."

Rory shook her head, and wasn't even shocked, "Oh my gosh, Jess. If you really cared about me, you would have swallowed your pride, not been such a self-centered ass, and told me about the key. If you changed you would have showed Luke that you could take care of yourself and of me, by going into a warm shelter for the night. This just shows him you are just as stupid as you were when you were living with him."

Jess nods, understanding exactly what she means. She was right. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He sighed and looked back down at Rory's hand that was jiggling the doorknob back and forth. She finally jerked hard, giving up, "Ugh!" she let out an exasperated moan.

Jess moves her aside, and jerks the knob up once, then turns the key to the left twice, and to the right once, then unlocked the door, and walked in.

Rory walked in behind him slightly embarrassed, "You made it looks so easy."

Jess shrugs, and laughs slightly, "I've done it plenty of times."

Rory nods, and walks over to the stairs, "I'm really tired, Jess. I think I'm going to head on up to bed."

Jess nods, and follows her, "Yea.. I am too."

Rory walks up the stairs slowly, Jess following close behind. Each step she takes, she contemplates on whether to turn around and say something or just keep walking. Every time the stairs creak, with every step he takes makes Jess want to wrap his arms around Rory, and tell her how much he loves her. He knows he can't and that hurts him the most, because Rory isn't his anymore.

When Rory reaches the last few steps she hurries up them in a fast pace. Jess picks up the pace in his step, too. Once Rory reaches the door, she thinks he's still coming up. She turns around meeting his face, dangerously close to hers. Rory looks at his lips, then up into his eyes.

Jess looks directly into her eyes. He moves forward slightly, getting ready to kiss her. Right when he gets millimeters away from her lips she turns away and walks into the room.

Jess sighs, and curses himself for being so stupid. He walks in the room, and over to his side of the apartment.

Rory gets into Luke's bed, and Jess gets into his. Neither saying anything. Rory turns off the lights, and lies down. Jess does the same. After a few minutes of silence, Rory speaks, "Goodnight Jess."

Jess smiles, "Night. Or Morning." He drifts off to sleep, followed by Rory.

_Jess walks over to Rory's bed, and leans down over her. Rory opens her eyes and stares up at him, "Jess?"_

_Jess smiles, and leans down to kiss her._

"_Jess." She says again._

_He stops and looks into her eyes, "Yea?"_

_Rory looses all self-control and kisses him. Hard._

_He leans her down on the bed, not detaching his lips from hers. He reaches for her belt buckle. And she stops him abruptly, "Jess no."_

_Jess nods, and lets go of her, then kisses her again. Not pushing her into anything._

Rory eyes pop open quickly, and she sits up in bed, thinking about her dream. She looks over to Jess's bed. Then she stands up and walks over to him. She gets half way there and thinks about turning around and walking back to bed, but something tells her to keep moving. She walks over to his bed, and sits beside him softly, so softly so that she won't wake him.

Jess wakes up feeling little movement beside him. He turns over and looks up at Rory, "You ok?"

Rory nods, not saying anything because she can't trust her voice.

Jess furrows his brow, his eyes full of sleepiness and confusion, "Can't sleep?"

Rory shrugs, and just looks into his eyes fiercely. So many things she wants to say or do and yet she can't do anything. Maybe it's not that she can't. Maybe it's just that she won't.

Jess sighs, and sits up slightly, resting on his forearms, "Then why are you in my bed? Come on Rory. You can't run all hot and cold on me. One minute you're being the biggest bitch in the world, and the next you are looking at me as if I just said the most remarkable thing to you."

Rory sighed, and cleared her throat to speak, "I had a dream."

Jess lay back in his bed, "Rory everyone dreams. If it was bad I'm sorry, but it's not real. Most likely what you saw in your dream will never happen, ok?"

Rory thought about her dream, about her and Jess, it seemed so real, but he's right. It probably won't ever happen. Because she needs someone who she can not be afraid to love, and he needs someone who will let him live his life. Even though the thought of Jess being with anyone besides her kills her, "Yea… yea… I guess you're right."

Jess nods, smiling at her slightly, "Now… you can sleep in piece, right?"

Rory smiles at him, "Yea… I guess I can."

Jess pats the space beside him in bed, "You can sleep here, if you want."

Rory looks down at where is hand is, and then she shakes her head, "I think it will be best if I sleep in Luke's bed."

Jess sighs, "Come on, Rory, you can trust me now."

Rory shakes her head, "It's not that I don't trust you, Jess. I don't trust me around you."

Jess looked shocked, he thought she hated his guts, he just nodded, "Ok."

Rory smiles, "Ok." She stands up to go back to the other side of the room.

Jess watches her stand up, and waits for her to start moving towards Luke's bed; instead he sees her turning around. So he sits up, waiting t see her next move.

Rory sits back down on the bed, and turns to look at him. She musters up all of the courage she has and kisses him.

Surprised Jess kisses her back, and his hand moves up to her cheek. As if he were holding her in place so she wouldn't go anywhere. She moves to where she is on top of him not detaching her lips from his. They both knew they had things they needed to talk about, but right now this is all they wanted.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Squealing Lit Fan – Thank you! I'm so glad I am getting good reviews!**

**Orange Punk – Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter, as well.**

**Hollowgirl22 – Thank you!!**

**Curley-Q – This will tell you the reason why! Enjoy! Thanks!**

**xliteratiwhorex – Thank you**

**Jessluvr4ever – Sorry I couldn't update sooner.. been busy! Thanks for the review!**

**gg-ghgrl775 – Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you liked it!**

**JenCala28 – Thank you so much!**

**Michela.77 – LOL! I like you… you sound like me… I'm glad I made you smile, I will pay for stitches.. thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Cmtaylor531 – Thank you! **

**Watergurl123 – Thanks!!**

**End of the beginning – Thank you so much! I love writing and these reviews keep me going!**

**JPNeverlosetheButterflies – THANK YOU!!**

**ggta4ever – Thank you!**

**roryjessplease – Yea! Go post or I will hurt you! LOL! Thanks for reviewing my number 1 reviewer!! **

**RBDFAN – I did! Lol.**


	4. Conceited, Just Smart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter starts off right where the last one ended.**

When breathing became an option Rory pulled away and rested her forehead against his, "I shouldn't have done that." She breathed out looking directly into Jess's eyes.

Jess swallowed, breathing heavily, "No. Don't say that, Ror."

Rory sat up while she strattled Jess, "No. I can not be doing this. How can I be so stupid? I just forgot everything between us and kissed you. Not that the kiss wasn't amazing because, as always, it was, but I just shouldn't have done it."

Jess sat up putting all of his weight on his forearms, "Rory, listen to me, what you just did there, kissing me, there is nothing wrong with that. You're not dating anyone, and I'm not dating anyone. No harm done."

Rory shook her head and got off of him, "No! Jess, we can't just start over where we ended things. So much stuff happened… we need to talk about it."

Jess nodded and sat up, "Then let's talk."

Rory sat on the edge of his bed, and Jess scooted over to give her more room. Rory sat beside him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm going to get down to the point Jess. What the hell was your problem at the party?"

Jess sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I wasn't going to graduate. I felt like I let you down. I let Luke down. Everything that everyone said in my life was true. All of my life everyone I met pretty much told me I would fail. That I would never amount to anything. I wanted to prove them wrong so badly, Rory, but I didn't. I proved them all right. I wanted to be in a good mood for you at that party. I really did…"

Rory nodded, "Jess, you could have talked to me. You could've told me all of this then, and I probably would've had sex with you. Not at Kyle's house, but I would have. When I kept telling you to stop and you wouldn't it made me angrier than I already was because you weren't talking."

Jess sat up all of the way, "Honestly, I don't even remember that. I'm glad you stopped me. I was so drunk, Rory, I had drank a lot so I could just wash away all of the events that happened earlier in the day. The only thing I remember was kissing you on the bed, fighting with you, then walking downstairs and seeing you with Dean, and then fighting with Dean. And Rory I also wanted to tell you, I wasn't going to fight him. He punched me and then I just broke loose everything I had been holding in from when I first met him came out. Then the thought that I would never be good enough for you like Dean was crossed my mind and I hit harder."

Rory just sat there, stunned, he never really opened up this much. That had to be the most he has told her in the whole time they were together. She just sat and listened to what he had to say and it actually made some of her hate towards him go away. When he started talking about Dean, Rory unconsciously reached over and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Jess, why did you leave?"

Jess looked down at her hand before looking up at her, "My dad came back, Luke kicked me out, I had no one to run to, or at least that's what I felt like. I was mad at Luke, because he kept Jimmy from me. He saw him, and didn't even let me know my own father was here. I didn't want to let you down, I know that is starting to sound like a broken record, but it is true. I hated the thought of letting you down. But most of all, I hated letting Luke down."

Rory nodded, and put a stand of hair behind her ears, "Dean got married." It was out of blue, but she knew Jess wanted to stop talking about the previous subject.

Jess finds a spot on the wall, and looks at it like he is concentrating. He didn't want to look at Rory, because of the sadness he heard in her voice, "I'm sure he'd pick you over her." He muttered, when all was silent.

Rory looked up and stared at the side of Jess' face, "What?"

Jess looked down, then turned to her, "I said… I'm pretty sure he would pick you over her. He loves you Rory, he always has and always will. He can give you what you want, and as much as I hate it, I can't lie. He's good for you. You could have him."

Rory's temper rises, "I don't want him, Jess! Why can't you see this?! I wanted us, and if not us, then I don't want anything… or anyone! I don't want Dean!"

Jess sighed, "Then why did you bring him up?!"

Rory drops her arms to her sides, "Because! I wanted you to see it!"

Jess furrowed his brow, she was confusing him so much tonight, "See what?!"

Rory moans, getting sick of this little game, "I wanted you to see that I didn't want him! I wanted you to get it through your head that even though you left me I still wanted you! Not Dean… you were wrong. You said you could never compare to him, but Jess you did. You were better than him. Or at least in my eyes you were. I didn't care what half of the town thought, or what my mother thought Jess… I wanted you. I picked you. Not Dean."

Jess breathed in deeply, "Why? Why do you want me?"

Rory snapped her head towards him, "Wanted… as in past tense."

Jess nods in understanding, "Then why did you kiss me?"

Rory scoffs, "Don't hold that against me. It was an in the moment kind of thing."

Jess rolls his eyes, "Sure it was."

Rory sighs, "Well I won't do it again. That's for sure."

Jess shrugs, "Okay… _you _don't have to."

Rory, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jess lays back on the bed, again, "Nothing… let's just go back to sleep."

Rory nods and stands up, walking back over to her bed, "Jess?"

Jess adjusts himself on the bed, "Mhm?"

Rory sits in her bed and brings the covers up to her chin, "I wanted to kiss you."

Jess laughs slightly, "I know."

Rory, "Conceited."

Jess, "Just smart."

Rory lies down and closes her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep, "Jess?"

Jess sighs, "Yes Rory?" His voice full of sleepiness.

Rory shrugs, "When are you leaving?"

Jess, "As soon as I can."

Rory nods, upset, "Ok."

Jess, "Night."

Rory, "Night."

And they fall asleep, having to wake up tomorrow back in reality. Where the world is against them and nothing they do seems to be right. Where they can never be together, without there being a big battle between someone. Back to Stars Hollow.

**AN: I didn't like this chapter that much… but I needed it.**


	5. Is this it?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

She tossed and turned all night, replaying the dreaded words she didn't want to hear, _When are you leaving? _Then came his answer, _As soon as I can. _It hit her like a ton of bricks. He would never change, would he? Same old Jess. It was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time.

Jess walked out of the bathroom tugging the back of his shoe, trying to fit it on his foot. He looked over at the bed to his right and watched as her back went up and down matching her rhythmic breathing. He actually liked her hair short. He liked her hair anyway she had it, but short fit her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw him staring at her. He ducked away embarrassed at being caught. She got out of the bed, and walked over to where he was. Her heart always pounded when she was around him and she never figured out why. Maybe it was the way his lip tugged to the side when he talked, or the way his hair was always a messy kind of cute. He always made her smile or even blush by the slightest things. But she decided this morning she would be confident. Rory got to where he was standing, fixing his hair in the mirror in front of him.

He turned to her and smiled slightly, "Morning."

Rory puts a strand of hair behind her ear, and looks down at her feet, "Are you going to see if you can get your car fixed?"

Jess nods, "Yeah. So, I guess I'll be seeing you."

Rory looks up at him with hurt in her eyes, "So that's it? After all we talked about last night? After our kiss… you're just going to leave? Again?!"

Jess couldn't face her. He looked down, he loved her. He realized it in the shower this morning. He was in love with her, but his pride caused him to cover all of that emotion up, "Yeah, I guess so."

Rory shakes her head blinking back tears that were forming, he didn't deserve her tears, "You will never change! You're such a jerk! I hate you!" She started towards the door regretting the words that left her mouth.

Sharp pain shoots through his body, and he reaches out to grab her wrist and pull her back, "Rory…"

Rory turns back and moves forward to him crashing her lips against his. She wanted this, no, she needed this. It might have been a little out of the blue and not at the right moment, but if she was never going to see him again then she had to have this.

Once he pushes her away he wants her lips back on his. He was too scared, though. He had to get out of Stars Hollow. He really had to, "Rory. No."

Icy blue eyes burn into his warm brown eyes, "Jess! I know you feel it, I know you do. Just do what you feel and don't let your stupid pride get in the way! I don't want you gone, I want you with me! Do what you feel, not what you think."

He looks down at his feet and shakes his head, "Want to know what I really feel?"

Rory nods, and waits for him to continue.

"I feel that I need to leave Stars Hollow. I feel that you need someone better than me, and you will find that guy. I don't feel like I need to be here. With you." He was lying! Why was he lying to her? He loves her!

She swallows hard and watches him as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and walks out the door. Falling on the floor, she lets tears fall down her face. That was it.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Gypsy come on, can't you get this fixed any faster?" Jess leans on the driver side of his car and listens to the clinks an clanks coming from under his car.

She rolls out from under the car and looks up at him, "Listen, buddy. I'm trying."

Jess sighs, "Can you go any faster? I want to get out of this 8 mile, four block, freak hole of a medical experiment."

Gypsy stands up wiping her hands on the oily towel, "You are delightful."

Just when Jess thought things couldn't get any worse Luke walks up to him, "Should I kill you now? Or later?"

Jess rolls his eyes, "What did I do _now_?"

The flannel shirt came closer and Luke stood right in front of him, "One, you're back. And two, I found Rory crying in my apartment with Lorelai comforting her. All she kept saying was 'Why does he keep leaving?' See, I personally don't get what she sees in you. You were the jerk who left her."

His knuckles turned white from clenching so hard, "I don't need this! I'm leaving as soon as this car is fixed."

Luke scoffs, "So that's what you do, huh Jess? Love em' and Leave em'. Wow, if you wanted to be like Jimmy you have that covered."

Jess shakes his head, "Who said anything about love?! Don't you dare compare me to Jimmy, Luke! Don't you dare! I am leaving before this so called 'relationship' goes any farther." Jess bites his tongue as the lies come spilling out.

"I thought you were different, now Jess. I thought you cared about her. I guess I was wrong, but aren't I always? At least when it comes to you." Luke glares at him, "Don't hurt her again, Jess. And you better hurry and get out of here. Lorelai is after you."

"I think I'll be fine. Lorelai doesn't have me wrapped around her finger like she has you."

Gypsy turns to them both, "This could take a while, possibly. You might need to stay somewhere tonight."

He throws his head back and lets out an exasperated moan, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Where are you going to stay?" Luke questions him looking down to his feet.

"My car. I am not sleeping back in your apartment. I don't need you, or anyone. I'm sticking to my 'Rebel without a cause' image." Jess bits back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine." Luke turns on his heel, and walks back to his diner.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

He finds the perfect quiet corner and sits down in Andrew's bookstore. Skimming through the books he finds one that he could enjoy reading to pass the time. He thought about walking around town for a little while, but with Rory being upset and the town decorating for their insane festival, he decided to stay somewhere out of the way.

When he had just gotten settled in, and was turning the page in the book he felt eyes burning on him. He looked up and there she was. Staring at him fiercely. He threw his book back on the shelf and stood up, getting ready to walk out.

"Jess…" she tried calling, but he was already out of the door.

Rory sighed and turned back to the shelf. Why hadn't he left, yet? Hasn't he caused enough pain as it is?

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

She was there, too. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He had just walked out of Weston's after another encounter with her. He needed to get out of this town, quick. He walked up the stairs to the apartment and slammed in.

Lorelai was sitting at the coffee table. She looked up at him, "I thought you'd be here. Sit."

Jess sighs, and walks over to the table. He sits down, and looks down at his hands.

Not a word was spoken in ten minutes, and Lorelai was getting tired of sitting in silence, because well she is a Gilmore, "Jess."

Jess looks up at her dreading anything that was about to come out of her mouth, "Yeah Lorelai?"

Lorelai nods, "You looked me in the eye and said two words. You're getting better, young grasshopper."

Jess shakes his head, sighing, "Is there a reason you want to talk to me?"

Lorelai leans forward on the table, "Listen Jess, I want to know why you are back."

There was a minute or so of silence before Jess decides he should answer her, "I just came to get my car. Then I am leaving."

"Is it because of Rory? Are you back here, because you still have feelings for her?"

"No." He looked her dead in the eye, to make her believe he was telling the truth, but he wasn't.

"Good, because she" She changed her words. Because this wasn't a time to lie, "I can't say she doesn't have feelings for you because we both know she does. She's crazy about you. Don't ask me why, I have no clue, but before you leave Jess, just think about what you are leaving. You are leaving a girl that you deeply care about, and no matter how much you deny it I can see you do."

"I have to go." Jess gets up quickly and walks out of the door, and down the steps to the diner. He gives Luke one last look before he walks out.

**A/N: Well I'm trying to decide if next chapter is my last chapter, or this is my last chapter. So, I will end it like this, and make a sequel or make another chapter. Thanks for al of the reviews!!**


	6. Liz The Match Maker

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline and that is all… I wish I owned the show. Jess and Rory would be together.. **

**A/N: I'm soooo soooo sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I've had some stuff going on. Anyways, this next chapter is dedicated to roryjessplease, because she is the reason I am bored out of my mind and want to write. So if you are glad that I updated. Thank her. Haha, well here is the next chapter!! Hope you like!!**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory sat on the bench reading "The Great Gatsby". She found it under her bed still wrapped in a clear plastic covering. She had got it on a trip to the Hartford library with Jess. He insisted on buying it for her, because she said she had only read it once.

Once she found the book she couldn't help herself from opening it up and getting lost in the summer of 1922. After getting into the fifth chapter she felt someone sit beside her. She hoped it was Jess. But something told her it wasn't, so she kept her head down.

The person beside her talked first, a woman's voice, "Such a nice day, isn't it?"

Rory looked up from her book and nodded, "Yes, I guess it is."

The woman finally got a good look at her, "Wow, you look like a sad girl who just got her heart ripped out."

Shocked, Rory closed her book and tried to figure out how this woman knew what was wrong with her, "How… uh… how did you-"

The woman cut in, "I've been there many of times. You look young, too, about 19? 20?"

Rory just nodded, "Yes, yes ma'am. I'm 19."

"Well I have a son about your age. You look like a girl that would be good for him. Too bad he's going through the same thing as you are. He just doesn't have his same sarcastic bit. He looks depressed." The woman looks at Rory's confused look and she shakes her head laughing, "I'm so sorry about going on and on about my son. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rory." Rory smiles a little.

"Well, Rory, it's nice to meet you. I'm Liz." Liz smiles and reaches her hand out for Rory to shake. Rory shakes it, hesitating at first. Liz just smiles, "Now, hun, tell me about this guy who broke your heart and let's see if my words can heal you."

Rory puts her book beside her and turns to Liz. She folds her legs Indian style on the bench, "His name is Jess. He's amazing, you know? Unpredictable and spontaneous. He opens up to me, only. I love how he makes me feel like I am the only girl he can be with. Like the only one he is looking at. He could have almost anyone, I'm sure, and instead he picks me. We are totally different. He is a rebel from New York and I am a small town goody two shoes. Even though we are different, we are kind of alike. We read the same books, listen to the same music, and have almost the same thoughts. He hoarded is way in on my last relationship and made me fall for him. And I did. I fell hard. I think I love him. No, I know I love him. But he left me. More than once, and I don't think I can trust him again. I want to, but I don't think I can. Not only that, but I don't think he wants us, anymore. He practically told me so." Rory was crying by now and this woman who she doesn't even know was comforting her.

Liz knew who he was from the first sentence; she was almost in tears listening to how this girl felt about her son. _Rory. _It seemed like she knew that name. It sounded so familiar. Then it clicked. This is the girl that Luke told her about. Lorelai's daughter. The one who was going to Yale and yet was so broken because of a boy who broke her heart. He was very vague when it came to talking about the boy. Now she knew who it was. It was her boy. Her son. Jess.

"Sweetie, maybe he's scared." Liz patted her back while pulling her in for a hug, "Maybe he's scared of being hurt or hurting you."

Rory wiped her eyes and looked at Liz, "Yeah… maybe you're right. I just… I just wish we could live happily ever after."

"Come to the festival tonight. Come and I promise I will make you happy."

Rory shakes her head and picks her book back up, "I shouldn't."

Liz sighs and pats her knee before standing up, "Please Rory. Everyone deserves happiness. Especially a pretty young woman like you." Liz winks at her, "Promise me?"

Rory nods, "I'll come. Eight O'clock I will be there."

"Meet me right here." Liz walks down the steps and off towards Luke's. Rory didn't notice where she was going. She turned back to her book.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Come on, Jesse, it will be fun to go and see all the pretty lights." Liz begged sitting across from Jess who was trying to ignore her.

"No." It was a simple answer.

"Jess Lucas Mariano!" Liz screeched and stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, Liz. Never, ever, do that again. Do not tell people my middle name. It's kind of creepy." Jess stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Stop being such a smart alec, Jess! You have to go to the festival, please! Please!!" Liz walked over and grabbed his arm, begging.

"Okay, jeez, relax. I will go to this stupid town thing, but as soon as it is over I am out of here." Jess scowled and got a water bottle, 'Why do you want me there so bad anyway?"

Liz shrugged, "Be there at 8:05 at the gazebo. Not a minute later, Jess."

Jess shook his head, "Okay… sure." Liz hugs him and Jess just stands there, "What are you doing?" He asked while she lets go of him.

"Thank you so much, Jess. You are going to make someone very happy." Liz smiles and walks out of the apartment.

Jess rolls his eyes, not having a clue what she was talking about and sits back down at the table.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It was 7:51 and Rory walks up to her mom and Luke, "Hey."

Lorelai smiles brightly, "Rory! You decided to come!"

Rory nods, "Yep, I just thought about getting out and starting new. A fresh new life. I met this woman who made me realize that Jess and I could have our happy ending or we could just move on. She didn't say it in those exact words, but I think I get the concept. I might get to meet her son, tonight, too. He's my age." Rory smiles.

Lorelai nods, 'Well, that's good, honey. I'm happy that you realized your life isn't completely over."

"Well, I have faith that Jess and I will be together if we are meant to be together." Rory had a hint of reassurance in her voice. She looked over at the gazebo, "Well, mom, I'll catch up with you later." She walks over to the gazebo and sees Liz, "Hi."

Liz smiles, "Rory! You came! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

Rory nods, "Well, I couldn't just stand you up, now could I?"

Liz shakes her head, "No… I guess you can't." Liz smiles and looks behind Rory getting happier when she sees her son walk up, "Rory… this is my son." She gestures behind Rory.

Rory turns around and sees Jess. Jess stops walking and just looks at her, "Hi."

"Hi" Rory looks down at her shoes.

Liz smiles, "I guess my work here is done. I think you two need to talk." She walks down the steps and over to T.J. and Babette.

Jess walks up the stairs, "I should've known she was panning something."

"I… I didn't know she was your mom." Rory looks over her shoulder at Liz's retreating back.

"Surprise." He says in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, today has been full of those." Rory turns back and Jess is kind of close to her, "I thought you were leaving."

Jess nods, "I am. Mom wanted me to come by here before I left. I guess she thought we'd fall into each other's arms or something ridiculous like that."

"Ridiculous? Yeah. We're just too complicated for that, huh?" Rory looks back down at her feet, refusing to make eye contact.

"Rory look at me." Jess lifts her chin so she is looking into his eyes, "This thing between us is hard. We end up hurting each other and I just can't do that. I feel like I am always going to be the screw up. You're too good to be with someone who doesn't even know what he will be doing tomorrow. My life is unpredictable and not the fairytale life you deserve."

"I don't want a fairytale life! I don't want perfect! I want unpredictable!" Rory turns her back to him.

Jess sighs, "Yes you do. You will be miserable with me."

Rory, "I doubt I could feel more miserable than I do now."

"You are unbelievable! You just can't take no for an answer! Maybe we just aren't meant to be! Did you ever think of that?!" It shot out of his mouth so quick that he didn't even know what he was saying.

Rory looked at him one more time with hurt eyes and then walked off the steps and started running.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

**TrueLiterati – I decided not to end it yet, so here is another chapter. Thank you for your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the others! **

**roryjessplease – Okay I started doing the author notes to everyone who reviewed again because you said it made you sad that I didn't anymore. Haha. Now, as I said up there in my first author's note, this chapter I TOTALLY dedicated to you mostly because you are gone and I have nothing to do! Your fault. Well, glad you love my story. Here is another chapter!**

**JenCala28 – Yeah, I decided not to end it. Thank you for the review!**

**Just A Girl Of The Hollow x… - Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the next chapter.**

**patricia amy em – Haha… I am like that with a bunch of stories. So I don't think you sounded desperate. Well here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you enjoyed it!**

**chels48 – I decided not to leave you all hanging. Here is your chapter! I'm glad you like the story! **

**feebstar – I like happy endings, too. Well here is the next chapter!!**

**Literati and naley forever – I don't think this will be my last chapter. So here it is! **

**gg-ghgrl775 – Here is the next chapter thank you for reviewing!!**

**end of the beginning – Sarcasm or not? I could not tell. Haha.. I guess because I am just really always sarcastic and smart alec. Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't up sooner!**

**Curly-Q – Thank you! I am glad you like the story!**

**RBDFan – Thank you!!!**


	7. Realizing Fate

**Disclaimer – I own****nothing****Well maybe I do own the storyline but that is it.**

**A/N: Here is your next chapter!! Thank you for all of the reviews! It's nice to know you like the story! **

She ran.

She ran faster than she ever thought about running. She had to get away from him. The tears ran faster down her face. She had to stop… she had to breathe. Rory stopped in front of the hot dog stand and leaned against it, breathing hard and watching everyone be happy.

Jess got into his car and ran his hand through his thick hair. He knew he should have just left. Why did he give in so easily when it came to his mother? If Liz said to jump off a bridge, Jess would do it. The only other person like that is Rory. She can make him do anything, but right now he wants to control himself. He leaned his head back on the seat and thought about what he just said to her. _Harsh. _He loved her. It was no secret and he thought everyone knew it, even her. So he did what was best. He started the car and pulled out of Gypsy's.

Turning at an intersection he realized he needed to tell her. He didn't want to be like Jimmy, but at this point was that his only choice? He shook his head and slammed on the breaks. Leaving the car running he got out and walked quickly, trying to find her.

Rory stood in line at the hot dog stand. _Depression is always better with food. _She's trying to look on the bright side of things. She has Yale. There are plenty of guys at Yale. Plenty of guys who would like to date her. She's already been on one date. This could work out. She doesn't have to be a lonely bitter hag who tells her problems to her cats. _No offense to Babette. _She sighed as the line moved up a bit.

Searching for love on the streets of Stars Hollow, this was not something Jess thought he would be doing tonight. Nevertheless, he was doing it. Giving up was crossing his mind as he passed Patty's Dance Studio for the forth time. He sighed and turned back to go to his car.

Her eyes fell on him instantly. He was walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking down at his Chuck Taylor's. She took a shaky breath and asked herself why he was still here. She shook her head and four words spilled out before she could stop them, "Haven't you done enough?"

Jess' head shot up and he made eye contact with Rory, "I ha- I have been looking for you everywhere!" He started to walk closer to her.

Her head shook, violently and she backed up, "No."

"Rory stop." Jess walked at a slower pace up to her.

"No! I get to leave first!" Rory turned and ran down the street.

Confused, Jess ran after her, "Rory! Stop! Slow down!"

"No! Go away!" Rory dodged a cart and ran faster.

"Rory stop running!" Jess caught up with her just as she was coming to a stop. He slowed with her and stopped standing directly in front of her, breathing hard.

Panting, Rory shoved him, "Get away! Go back to wherever you came from!"

Jess stumbled back a bit, "Just let me talk to you."

The tears started rolling down her pink cheeks, "You've already said all I needed to hear."

Jess sighs and reaches out to touch her arm, "Rory… I don't want to see you cry."

"We don't always get what we want, do we?" Rory let her tears fall and made no effort to wipe them off.

He groans and looks up at the night sky, "You are not making this any easier."

"Why should I?!" Rory clenched her fist, "What do you want?"

"To talk." Jess looks back at her.

"So talk." Rory crosses her arms over her chest, "What do you have to say?"

Jess sighed, 'I can't just come out and say it."

"Well you are going to have to." She glared at him, "Just say it."

"Rory… I was wrong. I've been so stupid. I just ran because I was scared."

"You? The great Jess Mariano? Is scared?"

"Damn it Rory! Stop! Don't you get it?!" Jess snapped at her.

"Get what?!" Rory shook her head, "You are not saying anything that has any meaning to me!"

"I love you! God, Rory! I am in love with you!" Jess stopped and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't regret that later.

**Short! I know! So sorry! But I wanted it to end there. REVIEW!!**


	8. Promise

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline... That's all folks. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! It took so long because I couldn't find the right way to make this chapter. Should I leave it a happy ending? Or have a few more chapters after this? So I guess you have to read and find out! Thanks for all of the reviews!! **

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry… I don't think I heard you right… what did you just say?" Rory shifted her weight from the right foot to the left and looked down at the puddle under her feet.

"I love you, Rory… I do. I have been in love with you since you gave me a chance to show you I was different than what everyone thought."

"You proved me wrong." She mumbled under her breath, and then looked up into his dark brown eyes, "You can't say that."

"Yes I can. Because it's true. I've never been surer about anything." Jess reached forward and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry."

Rory shook her head and jerked her hands away, "No! You said we weren't meant to be together! You said you wanted to get away! You don't love me! You'll just run again…"

"What's it going to take for you to trust me?!" He yelled, exasperated, "This morning you were begging me to stay with you! And now you are pushing me away when I am trying to do what we both want!"

Rory scoffs, "This isn't what you want! This morning you were the one saying you wanted to get away from me! And now I am trying to give you what you want and you won't let me!" She sighs, "I want you to be happy."

"If you would just… if we could just be together. I would be happy."

She sighs and meets his eyes, "Jess, I know what you are doing. You are trying to make me happy by telling me exactly what I want to hear even though you don't mean it. Go, Jess. Leave Stars Hollow and I promise you… I will never try to contact you again. I'll let you live in peace."

"No!" He runs his hand through his hair in frustration, "No. I don't want to leave. I mean, yes, I want to leave Stars Hollow, but I don't want to leave you."

Rory bit her lip and just looked at him. It was so hard to tell if he was telling the truth or not. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't want him to be unhappy. Maybe he was doing this out of guilt. She felt a lump in the back of her throat and her vision got blurry. Before the tears could fall and Jess could see that she was crying because of him, she turned and started walking away.

Jess stood, watching her retreating back. He wanted to shout for her to come back, but it probably wouldn't do any good. So he just watched her walk away from him and told himself to stay here as long as he could. Just to get her back. He hated himself for realizing that he loved her too late. He hated himself for making her cry. After standing there frozen for what felt like eternity, he walked the other way.

Watching him walk with his head down, Liz knew that things didn't go as she hoped it would. She walked over to him, "You broke her heart, didn't you?"

"Have you ever thought for one second that maybe she broke my heart?" Jess said, furiously, "Maybe I was the one whose feelings were torn to shreds! Did you ever think that?!"

"I'm so sorry, Jess, do you want to talk about what happened?" Liz put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"No." He stated in a cold tone before shrugging off her hand and walking away.

Liz watched him go and felt someone come up behind her after he was out of sight. She turned and was met by two extremely blue eyes.

"Thank you for trying, but honestly, I think your son and I are just… Out of each other's reach. That probably doesn't make any sense, but if you were in my head right now…" She paused and collected her thoughts before continuing, "Jess needs someone who won't get in the way of his happiness, and as much as I would love to be the girl for him… I can't. We're two very complicated people and we both need someone who is simple to make the relationship less complex."

She should be mad at this girl. She should hate her for finally getting Jess to let his guard down and then breaking him. But all she can do is sympathize her. This girl is in love with her son and her son is in love with this girl. Neither of them are brave enough to do anything about it again. Both hearts have been ripped out.

Liz just nodded, "I hate that, Rory. I really do, but I understand." She smiled, "If you and Jess are meant to be… in the end… you will be." She said repeating almost exactly what Rory had said to her mother.

Rory smiled a weak smile towards Liz, "I'm going back to Yale, tonight, but it was good meeting you."

"You too, sweetie." Liz gave her a hug and Rory hugged back, tightly.

They stepped out of the embrace and Rory walked to her mother to say her goodbyes.

**

* * *

**

The whole ride back to Yale seemed longer than it really was. She was upset and really just wanted to be in the comforting arms of Jess. She wonders why she didn't just say 'I love you, too' and then maybe they could live happily ever after. But that's just why, who knows if there is a 'happily ever after' with Jess.

When she reached her dorm room, she pulled out her key and unlocked it. Walking in, the breeze caught her by surprise and she shivered. _Why did Paris keep it so damn cold? _She thought before taking off her jacket and turning up the thermostat by the door. She walked into her bedroom and clicked on the portable heater on her desk. _Where was everybody? _She sat on her bed and pulled out 'The Great Gatsby' and finished reading.

It hadn't been long after she fell asleep when she heard banging on the bedroom door. She jumped up and ran to the door, when she opened Paris stood in front of her looking slightly pissed.

Rory smiled, "Hey Paris."

She didn't crack a smile, she just pointed to the area that we called our living room. I followed to where she was pointing and saw Jess standing there, looking slightly scared and very tired.

"I'll handle it, Paris, just go back to bed."

Paris stomped back into her room and Rory walked towards Jess as if he was armed and dangerous. She stopped when she was about three feet away from him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you really feel about us, Rory." He sighed, shaking his head, "I know leaving you wasn't the best thing to do, but it wasn't because of you. It was because… of school… Luke… Jimmy. But not you."

"It still affected me." She stated.

"I'm back, now… and say the words and I am back for good. But I need to know if you want to be with me."

"Jess…" She started, but was cut off.

"No. Just tell me how you feel."

Rory took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hands, "Okay, here is what I feel. I feel that if I give you another chance, you'll leave. I'm scared to trust you, but then again I feel as if I need you. Jess, you telling me you love me… makes me unbelievably happy, but I have to know if you really mean it."

"I do. I won't leave you again if you give me another chance, I promise." Jess' face softened.

She bit her lip, again. That was something Jess noticed she did when she was nervous, uncomfortable, or just in deep thought. Rory swallowed hard and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I love you, too."

Jess sighed a sigh of relief and stepped towards her. Rory smiled and crashed her lips upon his. The kiss was slow and gentle. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, "You promise?"

He was confused at first, but understood the meaning of the question, "I promise." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips again.

**A/N: Okay so one more chapter after this and this story is done. I loved writing the story… it was one of my favorites to write. This chapter wasn't as long and… wasn't as good to me as I thought it could be. But… here it is! Review!! **


	9. How He Changed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination… I get sooo tired of saying this. **

**A/N: Okay so I loved writing this story and there MIGHT be a sequel. Just read this chapter and see if you think a sequel is necessary. Thank you to all of my reviewers:**

_**Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, hollowgirl22, BabyGlover, litizreal, Curley-Q, Big Girls Don't Cry, ggta4ever, end of the beginning, Squealing Lit. Fan, OrangePunk, xliteratiwhorex, Jessluvr4ever, gg-ghgrl775, JenCala28, Michela.77, cmtaylor531, watergurl12, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, RBDFAN, TrueLiterati, missthang06, FindMeBroken, otherwise44, feebstar, Milo.Ventimiglia.Lover, crockergirl, blonde-biatch, Ninaaa, rnl1993, patricia amy em, chels48, Literati and naley forever, Miss-Jedi, tomboy in black, sanfrangiantsfan, Bligy, Courntey37, gilmorejunkie1230, J to the e to the essica, and last but certainly not least…. roryjessplease!**_

**Here is the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**_**Three Years Later…**_

"No…" Rory whined pulling Jess back into the bed with her, "Don't get up… you're warm."

Jess chuckled and fell back into the bed, "You want coffee, don't you?"

"Oh… if that's what you are leaving for then don't let me stop you." She smiled and let go of the hold she had on his arm.

"That's what I thought." He grinned and walked out of the bedroom. Rory watched him walk out and then slipped out of bed herself. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him as he watched the coffee maker drip black liquid into the clear pot. He wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled and sighed, happily, "So we are going to Stars Hollow today… you promise?"

"I promise… just go get dressed and we will head to Stars Hollow. Luke said we can stay above the diner."

"Okay." She pulled back and kissed him quickly, before running off into their bedroom to get dressed. He watched her, smiling.

**

* * *

**Rory sat down beside her mom and in front of Luke, looking exhausted, "So where's that nephew of yours?" She smiled. 

Luke nodded to the storage room, "In there, stocking… and yes you can go see him." He told the 22 year old girl sitting in front of him.

She jumped off the stool and ran into the storage room, "Ha! Luke made you work." She said shutting the door behind her.

Jess turned to her and nodded, "Afraid so… it's your fault, though. You left to go shopping with your mom and I was stuck here listening to Luke gripe about how I'm 'too damn lazy for my own good'." He rolled his eyes. But honestly he was happy that his and his Uncle's relationship had gone back to normal, and yet improved at the same time.

"Oh poor you." Rory mocked.

Jess smirked and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly, "So did you buy me something?" He joked, pulling away from her.

"Actually, no." Rory laughed a little, "I only bought for mom and she only bought for me. Sorry!"

"Oh don't be, it's okay, I don't want you to waste your money on me." He intertwined their fingers together and tugged her to him again, catching her lips in a more passionate kiss.

The door opened and Liz squealed with delight, "Luke told me you two were in here!" She grinned and stepped forward to hug Rory.

"Remind me to kill Luke." Jess mumbled, giving his mom a hug after she turned to him.

"Oh it's so good to see you two… Rory you are looking more beautiful everyday and Jess, my boy, so handsome." She patted his cheek and failed to notice him roll his eyes, "So when are we going to hear wedding bells?"

Rory widened her eyes at the question and Jess just looked down at his shoes, "Mom…" He groaned.

"What? I have a right to ask… you two are just so cute." Liz smiled and took a step back, "Well come out here so you can see your baby sister, will you?"

"Yes ma'am." He mocked and walked with Rory out of the supply closet behind his mother. Rory laughed a little watching Jess' face soften as he saw his baby sister in her car seat on the counter. He unbuckled the straps that were holding her in and lifted her out, "Hey there Doula." He smiled and cradled her in his arms.

Rory tickled Doula's little stomach once and smiled at her, "She's getting so big…" She said in awe, "She looks like you." She said looking up at Jess.

Jess nodded, "Lucky little thing, huh?" He laughed a little.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh please… I want to hold her!" She stretched out her arms and Jess placed Doula in them, carefully.

"Fine, take away the fun." He looked to his mother who was looking at him, oddly, "What?"

"You and Rory look good as parents!" She grinned.

Jess rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Stop it."

"Fine." She sighed and looked at Rory.

**

* * *

**Rory had fallen asleep on the couch and Jess went downstairs to the diner. He jumped, surprised when he saw that Liz was at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, "What are you doing in here?" 

"I know where the key is…" Liz said in a 'duh' tone and rolling her eyes, much like Jess would do.

Jess nodded getting himself a cup of coffee and sitting down beside her, "How long you here for?"

"A couple days… so, seriously Jess, why haven't you popped the question yet?" She whined a little, "You love Rory, Rory loves you… I love Rory… so what is it? Too soon? You've been dating for three years and you are both 22. Come on…"

Jess sighed, not wanting to fight with her about this and reached under the counter. She heard rustling around before Jess came up and slid a black velvet box to her, "There, open it."

Smiling with pure delight, she opened the box and saw the beautiful ring inside, "Oh my gosh… Jess this is beautiful." She looked up at her, "I hope that is not how you were going to propose." She said speaking of his earlier comment.

"Damn. That was my plan." He said sarcastically.

"You are going to propose! How long have you had this?"

Jess shrugged, "I got it last year at Christmas when we were here. I just hid it under there and told Luke not to say anything. I have been looking for the perfect moment since. Just can't find it."

"Aw! That's so cute! I am so happy for you." She smiled, genuinely. A beeping noise filled the diner and Liz looked down at the device on her hip, "Uh oh… it's TJ. Doula made a 202."

"What the hell is that?" Jess said, almost afraid to know.

"Jess… honestly, you don't want to know what a 202 is when it comes to what's in the diaper."

"Ah, jeez…" Jess groaned.

"You asked." She got up and kissed his cheek, "Have fun! Love you and see you tomorrow!"

When she walked out Jess wiped his cheek and walked upstairs with the ring in his pocket. He slid in quietly and watched as Rory slept peacefully. He reached down and picked her up to put her on the bed so she wouldn't be sore in the morning. When he laid her down on the bed she woke up and smiled at him.

"I didn't want to wake you." Jess said, guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said, still smiling a little. She lifted up and kissed him, "I love you..."

"I love you, too." He smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you getting in bed?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah…" He smirked and took off his jeans and over shirt, then got into bed with her.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "You've changed." She smiled and looked up at him.

"Oh god, have I turned soft? Cause that would totally screw with my image." He joked.

Rory laughed a little, "No, you just know you aren't undefeatable now. A few years ago you would never ask for help for anything… you always had to do it on your own. If you wouldn't have changed we would have been sleeping out in your car." She laughed.

He smirked, "You're probably right…"

"But then again you're still the same old Jess. Sarcastic, smart, kind of a jerk when you want to be, still a little bit stubborn, and still have a cute butt. Miss Patty just pointed that out today."

Jess groaned and his cheeks turned flaming red, "I wish she wouldn't undress me with her eyes…"

Rory laughed, "At least it's only with her eyes."

"Stop it." Jess couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at Rory's statement.

Her eyes started closing a little and Jess just watched her, "Are you sleepy?"

"Mhm…" She said falling asleep.

"Hey just one more thing…" He had it all planned out in his head before this. It was going to be nicer than this… maybe even more romantic, but he couldn't wait anymore. He had to ask her and if this isn't how she imagined it he would re-do it however she wanted.

"What?" She said softly, cuddling into him more.

He swallowed hard and she could feel his heartbeat speed up. She looked up at him with tired eyes, "You okay?"

"Marry me."

"Wh- What?" Rory asked, smiling a little.

Jess took a deep breath and pulled the box out of the pocket of his jeans. He sat up and gave the box to her, "I said… Marry me."

She opened the box and smiled, "Yes!"

Jess smiled at her, surprised, "Yes?"

"Yes!" She grinned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Somehow I knew it would be like this…"

"You expected to be proposed to in the bed at 11:14 at night in the apartment my Uncle formerly lived in?" He asked, smirking.

"No!" She said, hitting his shoulder playfully, "I expected it to be unexpected and not as clichéd as most proposals… and I expected you to make a smart-ass remark five minutes after you asked. Thank god you didn't prove me wrong or I would have been worried." She said, laughing.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Jess took the ring out of the little box and slipped it on her left hand.

She looked at it and wriggled her fingers, "We're getting married…" She said, softly, in a daze.

Jess nodded and looked at the ring on her finger, "Can we wait till morning for you to call your mother?" He pleaded.

"Oh fine." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Good." He rolled over onto her and she let out a scream of surprise and laughter before he placed his lips on hers.

**A/N: Sorry if you totally hate me for ending the story like this, but… I liked it lol. Well again thank you for the reviewers who reviewed throughout the whole time I was writing this story! I am so glad it is done, though. My first multi-chaptered fic to finish! And it depends on how many reviews I get to see if I want to make a sequel or not. So really it is up to you! **


End file.
